SUPERNATURAL: After Road
by blackknight291
Summary: Following the trip of the Winchester brothers after their encounter with Lilith and Lucifer..., they seek to find the supernatural phenomenons and protect the people with from the dangers.


_**CHAPTER 1**_

Blackknight291:** I don't own SUPERNATURAL**; just borrowing the storyline a bit and its characters. This is not entirely a series. Please R&R!

_There has been a secret that I have been keeping from my mom that I know who my dad actually is – John Winchester. I don't really have an idea who he exactly is but I found photo of him in one of mom's things with a note – "With Beloved". I may be jumping to conclusion but he is the only man I've seen so far that mom seems to have treasured so much his photo. I have met him though, mom welcomed him at our home as a "FRIEND" she had met once. She didn't know that I already know the truth though. I remember it well even though I was just four back then. I have always been smart as the others say to me in our neighborhood. By the way I am Keith Ridgway and I live at Midwest City in Oklahoma, mom and me alone together – at least used to._

_Right now, I'm fourteen and living with my aunt in Devils Island, Sidney, MT 59270. It isn't the warmest place but its fine for me. It has been 10 years since the day that my father visited is the day my mom died so I cursed him up to today. I refuse to have anything to do with that man – for me he is dead. I busied myself helping around my aunt's business. My aunt is managing a small cabin with a restaurant. We have six other people helping around but enough to manage the business._

It is the usual day, or at least that is what I thought. I went to service the two men customers that sat together talking discretely. One of my co-workers fancied one of the men, the tall good looking guy; I refused to let her give service understanding that she may simply flirt, forgetting her job.

'What is it you would like to order?' I asked with my business smile as I stood at the side of their table. I presented to them the menu so that they may choose to order. I wasn't very good recommending food; everyone working with my aunt all said that I've got a weird taste.

The tall male looked over a tattered book which looked familiar to me. I unconsciously stared at the book.

'I'll have your special.' The guy with a bully look ordered with a smile. He probably thought I am eyeing his companion. He faced his companion, 'How about you Sammy?'

'Ah yeah I'll have the same.' The guy who looked like the smart type said. He looked distracted but I don't care. I left to prepare and get their order.

'Sammy, what do you think?' Dean asked his brother as he sat across on the diner's table. 'We need to go find that sucker and kill it. **Three people already died**.'

The two brothers, Sam and Dean in a lodging area somewhere in Devil's Island discusses a job hunt related to people goes missing and found dead **with blood drained **out of their bodies - - if it isn't supernatural, what else is it.

'Yeah well we need to find out more about this thing before we head out.' Sam uttered. 'It is quite elusive you know.' He spoke calmly. He closed his father's journal, pushed it to one side and leaned back on his seat. 'We are going around in circles. Not even dad's journal can help us. There is nothing here about the incident here.' He paused, 'Those deaths also are abnormal - it's like their bloods are sucked dry off them. There isn't even a single bite mark of a vampire just like we thought for them to be drained.'

Dean looked at the tattered journal. He slides journal towards him and picks up to read over the contents, _maybe Sam missed something_. He flipped the journal page by page.

'The people here refuse to speak about it!' Sam uttered irritated. He didn't look too happy that everyone is shunning them about the stories related to their job hunt. 'The only thing that they told us about is that there **are** hikers who still kept venturing in to the forest despite the fact of the deaths. Those people searching for thrills.'

'Whatever it is, they keep changing the topic as if they were scared of **it**.' Dean continued. 'The survivors that we asked were all unable to say the information that we might need; even though they too asked for our help, as if their memories partly wiped out.'

The two brothers are on their usual spree, **hunting**. And somehow, they have gotten involved in some deaths that leave the victims drained of their blood dry. They assumed a vampire at work but found details that didn't make sense as they dig deeper in the case.

The waitress suddenly walks in Sam and Dean's conversation. 'Here's your order.' she said as she presented the food the two ordered. She took the food off the tray she carried and put it on the table.

'Thanks!' Sam thanked the waitress with a smile. He looked a bit worried; he wondered if the waitress had heard them. He noticed the waitress pause look at them though she didn't look that interested at them nor what they have been talking about. He assumed that she would ask them, be curious like a child, but she wasn't.

'Say you wouldn't happen to know about the people who died around here would you?' Dean suddenly asked just as the waitress is leaving. He looked up at the waitress catching her off guard. He hoped that at least even one would speak to them. He didn't know about any of the locals around the area so he though that he'd start with the waitress; he figured a single information might help them. He didn't think about how he would approach the waitress because she seems young and would answer him if he asked her anyway.

The waitress wore casual attire. She didn't exactly look like a waitress but more like one of the customers as well doing a dress up, what made her appear waitress-like is that she wore the green apron.

She has light blue eyes, light tan complexion. She has a small body built like of a child. She looked out of place in the area.

The waitress stares at Dean with her light blue eyes. Her eyes looked like she wanted to ask who he is to ask her so familiarly; she stopped even before she did.

'Uhm…' Dean noticed the nameplate the waitress has and stares at it. 'Keith…' he chuckled. 'Nice name.' he points out with a smirk. It is his usual way as to flirt with someone.

Sam eyes Dean. He wanted to remind his brother that there is no flirting until they find what they need.

Keith stared at the two men she served with caution. She took a step back. She hid her expression says that she didn't want to bother behind the tray she used. She wondered what or why would they be interested about the people who died.

Sam smiled noticing that Keith became cautious of them, 'We are doing an investigation you might say.' He hoped that he wouldn't rouse any suspicion. He made an alibi. 'A research about the forest and the like.' He didn't know if he could make a slip of what he said, even he wasn't able to understand what he said. He assumed it would be easy since it is a child that they wee talking to.

Dean thought it was a nice save by Sam though. He has always been impressed how quick Sam thinks in any situation. He doesn't say it out loud but he was proud to be Sam's brother.

The people in the dining hall glanced at Sam and Dean. The worker of the lodge looked more concerned though.

Sam and Dean noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere. It is just as they had said, everyone refuse to tell anything. They could tell no one wants to talk about it, they didn't know if it is all because of the business or just because they fear something.

'Oh I don't know much.' Keith answered in monotone. She didn't care really if they snooped around as long as it isn't something that would affect her. She only hesitated because she doesn't really know that much. 'I don't really go out much around here; but what I do know is that yearly there would be people dying yearly. I noticed it tentatively. It occurs in different months but there are always about a dozen; it doesn't go down less 10 or more than 15 people deaths.'

Dean chuckles. 'What? Are you counting them?'

She looked at Dean. 'I don't need to. I do read and watch the news.'

Sam could tell that he ticked the waitress.

She continued despite Dean's casual joke. 'Usually those people go missing first and then latter, their bodies would be found somewhere inside the forest. The police were the ones who find them, always drained out of blood - bones looked like they were about to break since it is so dry! The bodies close to not recognizable, the pictures aren't shown, it isn't that grotesque, but you will pity and will have a hard time believing it is once a live human. One thing that they didn't reveal about it is that there were silver hair - - it might have been an animal's but if it were, do you really believe that a human would be drained like that without a scratch?' She glanced at the people around them; she could tell that her co-workers don't want her speaking further to travelers about the deaths so carefree. She glanced at the people around the dining hall, paused staring a minute at the ceiling; then she leaned close towards the table whispering, 'Rather than venture into that, play safe! If you want more ask the others! Surely someone with more knowledge will speak with you!' She leaned back and showed the two her business smile, 'Now please enjoy your food!'

'Thanks!' Dean thanked with a smile to Keith as he raised his right hand. He appreciated Keith's help even so little.

As soon as Keith left, Sam and Dean's eyes met. The two found it suspicious that there would be death yearly.

'She is friendly.' Dean pointed out with a smile. 'Quite adorable too!'

Sam eyed Dean as if to say hands off. He could tell that Keith is too young for Dean, _man anybody could._

Dean smiled and then starts eating from his plate.

Dean and Sam walked to the counter of the lodge. They apply for a room.

'So a king size bed?' the man behind the counter asked with a business smile. He assumed that Dean and Sam are **together** since he doesn't often see men traveling together alone.

Sam's eyes widened. He practically has the same thought as Dean have.

Dean thought, _'Why the hell is it that every time we go somewhere somehow assumes that __**we**__ are __**together**__?'_ He glanced at Sam gesturing to do the talking.

'No we are actually brothers so two beds.' Sam said patiently. He showed a small smile to the man. He has always been patient about the matters being mistaken as a **couple** and tries to think of it as a joke, though it can be sometimes pretty annoying.

Dean gestures to Sam how frustrated he is towards the man, but he tried to smile anyway.

'Oh, come on!' Sam tugs Dean as the man leads them to their room.

Inside the room that Dean and Sam rented, they were checking some of their weapons and ammunitions. It is their daily routine at least whenever they have free time or when they will go to sleep – it is more like a Dean's thing but Sam have somehow accumulated it from his brother for the time they had traveled together.

They had rented a room at the lodging area the same place that they dined.

'Ten deaths…' Sam muttered staring at the latest news about deaths on the Devil's Island on his lap top. He is sitting at the couch too focused on his lap top. He couldn't figure out the mystery about the place they are at.

'Come on Sammy,' Dean called holding a disassembled .45 gun. 'Help me with these!' he gestured to Sam. He lifts his gun to show to Sam and waves it.

'Why do you think that not all of the people who ventures into the forest disappear?' Sam asked. He left the couch and sat on Dean's bed where his older brother busy cleaning the guns and re-checking the ammunitions. He picked up a gun and looked over the gun's details. 'I mean there are a number of people who enter there and not all goes missing.'

'It really is a mystery.' Dean said focused on the gun he is holding. He didn't bother to look at Sam.

Sam got irritated seeing his older brother not even give a look at him even though he himself took a minute to look over the gun. He put the gun he held and then took the gun away from Dean. 'Just listen for a while will **you**!'

'I'm listening!' Dean answered. He sounded irritated for taken as not listening. He snags back the gun away from Sam. 'I understand; the mystery on how the deaths seem to be at random or something.' He paused. 'Sammy, remember not to force yourself; you know we have been searching since on the road. We just lack information. Let's wait for Bobby to give us some info. We can get help from him. We will do what we can while staying here.'

'But I can't forget it! There are lives in danger Dean! And assuming that we can even do something for these people!'

'Wait here rather than charge without knowing what we are up against. Well usually I'd go and do the charging but now, I can't be too careful. I can't risk you Sam. We have a lot of ideas about what this thing is so we don't know what might work and what not.'

'I know. But I can take care of myself. But how about these people, the people out there? They might still be alive you know!'

'Yeah I know.' Dean put down his gun on top of the cloth on the bed. 'That's why we told Bobby what we know and what we think of it. We will hear from him soon.' He paused, 'I understand why you worry.'

'No you don't!' Sam looked at Dean frustrated.

Sam and Dean locked eyes without saying the word.

A phone rang.

Dean went to check his cellphone. It is his' that is ringing as he assumed. He answered the call after knowing that it is Bobby. 'Yes?' he looked surprised to receive the call. 'What? … … So you found out about it huh? … … Was one of our deductions right? … … uh huh… Yeah we are fine. So about the thing -'

Sam stared at Dean speak with Bobby on the phone. He waited for Dean to hang up the call before he could ask.

'GOT IT!' Dean exclaimed as he hung up as he flipped close his flip-top cellphone. He looked happy that they had finally found the thing that they had been searching for. He faced Sam after hiding his cellphone.

'What is it?' Sam asked immediately facing Dean. He is as eager as Dean to hear the news.

'It is related to the fountain of life.' Dean informed as he pushed aside the gun so that he could lean closer to Sam. 'Well more or less you could call it like that; there is a certain group of people that believes that one could obtain immortality by blood sacrifice which can lengthen ones' life. Some pagan paradise or Fairyland was at the uterine center of the earth, site of the magic **Fountain of Life**. And somehow those people linked it to a man who practiced bathing in blood would lengthen their life. It escalated though - - rather than butchering animals for the blood, they believe that human blood have lot of strength. They begun to develop abilities like sucking up the bodies dry even through by touch.'

'So the people disappearing always almost ended turning to dust.' Sam finished. He finally got the picture, but there is still something missing – _why not less than 10 sacrificial or more than that? _'So what's with the constant number of victims yearly?'

'Well probably it's because of the year or something.' Dean didn't sound too sure. Bobby wasn't able to fill him in about the needed number of sacrifice.

'So what do we need to do now is –'

'We find the place,' Dean paused. 'Where it actually happened and then we burn/ exorcises it down. Or find the person of whoever does it. Whatever works; but it won't be easy. There are numerous victims. We can't tell if –'

'If they really became **revengeful** spirits or a creature that we are talking about.' Sam continued. He is well aware of the other factors or assumptions that may link related to their current job. 'The people still refuse to tell us anything though here.'

The two became silent for a while as they stared at each other. The thought of hunting those who had died and had become a revengeful spirit made them concern.

Dean resumes cleaning his weapon.

At the kitchen, the woman who looked in her thirties faced the female employee. 'I'll be going out for a while. Please look out for a while.'

'Ah sure!' the female answered.

'Auntie where are you going?' A male asked as he popped in the kitchen. 'Aren't you going with Keith?'

'Out for a while.' the elder woman answered. 'It'll be fine. You sound like I wouldn't be able to return.'

'Okay.' The male answered without pursuing anymore.

After a while, at the kitchen of the lodge, Keith held a Cold Steel Safe Maker I Knife w/4 1/2 in Fixed Dagger Blade 12BS close to her chest. She didn't know why but her instincts tell her that something will happen, and that she better be ready. She touched her waist back making sure that she has all she would need hidden well within her body. She sighed after checking the last of her stuff. She looked at the mirror behind the back of the door to the kitchen with a timid smile evaluating herself as she held close the knife and then said to herself in her mind, _'Honestly. I really have stepped away from being normal.' _The timid smile on her face disappeared; she took a deep sigh, _'I wonder if it is all due to the blood flows in me. Mom did say that she used to be a fighter or something.'_

A loud scream of a woman shook the lodge.

Sam and Dean came running down stairs to see what it was but they only saw Keith and few of the other employees of the lodge who came out like themselves in a rush.

Dean who came running down with the gun ready to fire at will on his hands. 'What's going on?' he asked facing Keith. He acted over familiarly with Keith who is the only person that provided them with a tidbit of information and somehow welcomed them a differently. He forgot the fact that he might scare the others with him holding a gun – Kimber 3200015 Custom II Night Sights Pistol - .45 ACP, 5 in Barrel, Matte Black Oxide Frame/Slide, 7 Rd.

The other lodgers came a little later. Another shout came – it was from the female lodgers that came out.

'Wha … What the fuck!' one of the male uttered at the sight of the blood on the wall. He fell on his back and sat on the floor looking at the wall.

The employees and the customers looked at Dean terrified especially of what he is holding. They all pulled back away from Dean and Sam. They all wondered who Dean could be holding a gun.

Sam took control of the situation and pushed down Dean's gun away from people. He knew it wasn't wise to stir up things.

Dean immediately hid his gun inside his jacket, while Sam tried to get everyone calm. It is Dean's blunder and Sam had to do the follow up.

Keith, the only one who seems to be not bothered with Dean possessing a gun looked around discretely hiding the weapon she held; rather than fear, she has a worried expression – it wasn't even directed towards Dean; she got worried that she might get a scolding or that the other employees would look at her indifferently as they gave to Dean.

There is blood painted on the wall entrance of the lodge.

Keith stares at the painted wall. '_That's a first._' She thought.

'Who saw this first?' Dean asked as he looked around. He sounded like the police seen on tv.

'I … I did.' One of the female employees uttered. 'I just came out to see what the noise I heard and then I saw that blood.' She trembled with fear the thought of the red on the wall is blood.

Sam got closer to the wall to see if the red is really blood. When he came to a conclusion that it is blood, he approached Dean and whispered that it is.

Dean and Sam got the complicated worried look.

Dean whispered to Sam, 'Looks like it doesn't end here yet.'

'We need to get them to safety first.' Sam whispered to Dean. 'It seems that things have gotten serious.'

Keith looked at the employees of the lodge and realized that her aunt is nowhere to be seen. She looked around and kept quiet for a while expecting the possibility that her aunt may come out any minute – Nothing. She had forgotten all about the blood on the wall.

Everyone else (except Keith) looked at the blood on the wall. Fear and worry filled their expressions.

'Where is aunt Mirabelle?' Keith asked the employee standing close to her. Her angst slowly grew. She looked worried that the one who had screamed could have been her aunt.

The male employee with brown eyes and seemed in to be in his 20's whom Keith asked looked around. 'Isn't she with you? She said that she'd visit you once she returns from her walk. I thought she had returned.'

Keith's eyes widened. She glared at the employee she spoke to and raised her voice, **'IDIOT!' **She looked outside the window with a worried expression. She heads out towards the door in a rush pushing the employee she just spoke to. She knew that her aunt is still outside seeing that her aunt is not around or had not come out despite all the chaos. She knew the situation that their area is in. She never left her aunt's side for a while not unless her aunt is really alone; she felt the trouble may come. She looked after everyone in the lodge to make sure not one of them is alone, but after all that trouble of caring, she had left her aunt alone.

The night is dark, and there is no way that it would spare an old lady for whatever darkness it possesses – that is what Keith knows. She couldn't even be surer. She recalls the night that her mother tried protecting her from something that she could see nor understand, how her mother died right before her eyes - bleeding to death caused by something unexplainable.

Sam noticed that Keith didn't look stable. He stops Keith from leaving. He grabbed her body as if she is a child (although Keith's age is considered a child what I meant is like a toddler swept away by Sam). '**Stop it!**' he shouted embracing Keith from behind tight with both arms to the point of hurting her. He lifted her like she was nothing and swung her away from the door. He put her feet back down touching the floor to face away from the door. '**We don't know what's out there!**' He cannot risk anyone going missing anymore. He didn't release Keith one minute until he managed to make her listen to him. '**Please calm down.**'

Keith made a sour face wrapped in Sam's arms. She knows what Sam meant, but her aunt is the only family she considers. She needs to rescue her aunt from whatever that might have took her aunt, or at least what she believed. She looked like she is about to cry; she almost forgot that she is still in Sam's arms. _Crying in a man's arms would make me weak, _that is what she thought at least that forced herself to hold in her tears a little longer.

Keith looked at the wall painted with blood. She wished that it isn't what she thinks, that her worst thoughts would not come true.

The lodgers looked all terrified to the sight of the blood painted wall.

'Listen,' Dean took command as he faced the others that are left. 'Whatever is out there we don't know. But if you want to rid of **THAT**, we all need to work together.' He who is always been bossing around said and does whatever in the situation. 'We need to find out **WHAT** it is so that we can rid of it.' He asked everyone in the room of their names.

The employees looked at one another. They all looked scared as they introduced themselves.

The lodge's workers are Kyle (26), Mira (27), Liza (21), Alex (39), Tony (50), and Adrian (28). There are currently six customers staying in the lodge; a family of four, and a couple.

'Hey,' the male from the couple uttered as he stepped up. 'What made you think that you can lead?' he left the side of his girlfriend. He talked arrogantly. 'Can you actually vouch for what you say?'

Dean faced the man that spoke. 'And so what; do you know exactly what's going on? You can take the lead if you can!' He is ready to give the man the center stage.

The male didn't know what is going on and kept quiet. He understood that he wouldn't be able to handle the crisis even if he led.

Sam released Keith and turned his attention to Dean, '**Dean STOP IT!**' He pushed Dean away to stop his brother in fighting. 'We all just need to stay calm down.' He looked at everyone in hope his words would calm everyone. He faced Dean, 'And will you **calm down** Dean!' He expected something better from Dean since they have encountered such troubles.

'Having a leader is the least of our trouble actually!' Mira uttered frustrated that a fight would start. She looked at both parties.

'She's right you know!' Sam agreed. 'The important thing is safety.'

'You sound like you know how it is.' The female co-worker of Keith, Liza uttered (the one who fancied Sam). 'Or whatever is happening.' She crossed her arms on her chest. She is as scared as the others. She glanced at the blood painted wall. She understood that it wasn't something a normal human would do; only a lunatic would. She didn't consider that something supernatural might have done things.

Liza pouted seeing Dean ignored her openly.

'Tell us,' Dean spoke ignoring Liza. 'Do you know a house somewhere here?' He paused as he looked at the employees, 'An abandoned one maybe or something to do with sacred?'

'You make it sound like it isn't a human work.' The married man uttered with concern. 'Or is it a serial killer?'

'Psycho killer probably.' The female child uttered. She looked like she is sulking.

'That's what we need to find out.' Dean answered. He glanced at the wall with blood. He didn't like to look at the wall but it is hard to miss and not to look, the wall is too eye catching.

'The point is we must stay together?' Sam said.

'But what if the killer is among us already?' the male child of the married couple asked. 'What if he is waiting for an opportunity?' He is around teens that even he could come up with logic that could worry him of the situation.

'Uhmm that's what they will find out for us.' Adrian said with a timid smile as he faced Sam and Dean. He hid his face to everyone in the room with his thin light blond-brown hair falling down his face.

'Say,' the male of the couple spoke. 'Who are you exactly?' He wondered if Sam and Dean could actually be trusted.

'We are FBI actually.' Dean answered with a smile. He acted proud despite the fact that he is lying. 'We work undercover to find out the case. So you can rest assured. We will do everything to find the killer.' He muttered, _'Or in this case IT.'_

'You will find it right?' Mira asked with a pleading look.

'Of course.' Dean answered with a smile.

Sam understood the tension. Everyone was scared and worried. He knew all too well that it should be hardest for Keith.

Keith eyed Sam and Dean. She wasn't so sure if she should give them her trust. She decided to be more careful at least for a while especially with what took her aunt is out there or at least inside with them.

'So as I was asking –,' Dean continued.

'Oh I know that!' Kyle uttered. He sounded like an excited child. 'I used to visit the house until **the incident**.'

Sam and Dean's eyes met. The two exchanged looks. They weren't exactly expecting it to be too easy, that somebody would actually volunteer especially what they all saw.

'Are you really sure?' Dean asked. He needed to be sure or else he might just end up forcing Kyle with them to a field of danger.

'There is the incident in the past. Do you happen to know it?' Sam asked. If there is anything about talking out secrets, he believed it is about time. 'A history of this place that you know of.'

Kyle looked at Tony, 'You know that don't you? Even before your time but it stopped abruptly. And now, once again it is continuing.'

'You know about it?' Dean asked facing Tony right after Kyle threw the question to the eldest man of the employees.

'Everyone here nearly does.' Tony said. 'Passed to one another word to word.' He looked like he didn't exactly want to talk about it but is given no choice. 'Only Keith doesn't know about it and Liza. Mirabelle didn't want to get Keith involved. I too didn't want Liza to get involved.'

'But now **she **got involved in the matter herself!' Keith stated correcting what Tony said. 'If you plan to keep the matters still hidden well think again! It is about time you guys spit it out!' She thought that if the others would have told her about the history or how grave the matter is, she might have been able to do something. 'You should know that I am no ordinary child the least! See me in the same level!'

Sam looked at Keith and then returned his attention to Tony. 'Tell us about it.'

Tony sighed. 'I don't exactly know every detail.' He paused, 'But anyway it begins when there are a few people who once lived around this area, way back. There is food here; everything they'd need is here. I don't know maybe a few years way back. And these people are pagans.'

Dean and Sam gave a look at each other. Somehow, their eyes saying that they are right, or at least Bobby is right about some of the history of the place.

Tony continued. 'And those pagans already started using people to their rituals; sacrificing human blood. It escalated so some people moved away since there weren't enough any travelers; they used one of their own. And those people who stayed continue to their massacre until they used their own family. They did so and believed that somehow, the people that they kill are also becoming a part of them.' He looked at everyone in the room if they were still listening to him. His eyes met Sam's.

'Yeah.' Sam answered with a nod. He gestures Tony to continue on speaking.

The lodgers felt a chill ran down their spine as they listen to Tony. They all asked themselves why they did choose the place as their lodging area. Some wanted to go home, some filled with regret.

'Their beliefs got more and more exaggerated how human blood can be used as longevity and immortality.' Tony continued. He didn't seem he would be ending the tale any sooner. 'So the tradition to drain blood continued. They were seen as vampires since they only take the blood. They were called descendants of vampires – Avatar Arbalest. Even now, among the people, walks among us are Avatar Arbalest. They tried to blend in but continue with their practice. The tradition went on. That's all I can tell you. There is a ritual site here. I don't know if it is still there though. I am not sure if there is one but from what I heard, there is no one left here. People believed it is the residue of those ancestors. It is a place that I wouldn't go myself. I hope you understand. ' He wanted to make everyone understand that he couldn't risk his life especially that he have Liza to care for.

'I know all of it!' Kyle intruded with a smile. 'I have been there! I can take you guys there.' He sounded willing to come even as he spoke.

'Kyle - ' Keith asked as she faced Kyle. She is well aware of the fact Kyle stayed longer than her with her aunt and knows many more, but why would Kyle withhold information that would hint where to find her aunt. She began to suspect something of Kyle.

'Then let's go then!' Dean said. He sounded eager, excited that they are about to go on their **hunting**. He rubbed his hands together as if to produce heat. He tried to make the atmosphere a little light.

'You are going?' Liza asked with concern. 'The both of you?' She couldn't feel assured knowing that the two men who knows much about the situation would leave them alone in the lodge unsure if the thing that did the blood on the wall might be with them.

Sam and Dean looked at Liza. They both knew what Liza thought at the moment.

'As long as you are together you don't need to worry.' Sam said with a smile patting Liza's shoulder. 'It is more dangerous out there than staying inside the house. Don't open the house for anything or anybody.' He warned.

'I'll go with you if you plan to go out there.' Keith uttered as she stepped forwards. She has a serious expression, undoubting. She really intends to go out and search for her aunt.

'Keith!' Tony looked surprised. 'It's dangerous!' He approached Keith and grabbed her small thin shoulders.

'Of course I know that so I'll come prepared.' Keith said. She sounded confident that there won't be anything that would happen to her. She faced Tony with eyes filled with conviction.

'No.' Dean said. 'It's dangerous out there! We don't know what we will find there!' He didn't want anyone to be missing or finding dead. 'Just stay here with everyone else!'

Keith kept quiet. She didn't say a word ignoring Dean's warning as if his words simply passed his ears. She removed away Tony's hands and walked towards behind the counter of the lodge and took out a black baggy bag. She put it on her back and then walked towards Sam and Dean. Her baggy bag seemed to fit a few clothes. It looked like she is going to run away. She met eye to eye Sam and Dean. 'I'm going with or without you! I'm going to search for my aunt and that's final! **And you guys can't stop me!**' She looked determined that no one could stop her from leaving.

Sam and Dean's eyes met. They could see the same stubbornness Keith possesses as they have. But they understand well the harm it may do, they couldn't risk a normal civilian involved.

'It is too dangerous even for us.' Sam tried to reason as Keith walked pass him. 'You are a girl.'

Keith flinched hearing Sam take her lightly. She gave a cold look at Sam. She stopped walking midway as she was heading towards the door. '**Don't take me lightly!**' she said as she swung swiftly her Cold Steel Clip Point Blade towards Sam's face; as Sam come close to her back. Her eyes were brown but are cold as ice as if she turned into another person. 'Now whether you let me go with you or I go alone; there isn't much a choice. You can't stop me for leaving!' She pointed out.

Sam stole a glance at Dean concerned. He isn't really concern about Keith pointing a knife at him; he knew she wouldn't harm him, _at least that greatly_.

'Alright!' Dean gave in as he raised his arms up level to his head. He couldn't let Keith point a knife at Sam. 'You can come with us. But if things get dangerous you need to leave, okay?'

Keith glanced at Dean. She locked eyes with Dean for a few seconds before she put away her knife. '**Fine!** At least we got an understanding.' She turned around. She planned to do something herself if worst comes. She looked like she is prepared to sacrifice everything.

Dean approached Sam, 'Are you okay?' He wanted to make sure that Sam is unharmed.

'Yeah I'm fine.' Sam answered as he looked at Keith's back as she walks away.

Dean looked at Keith talking to the other employees. 'She kinda reminds me of our mom when I met her in her teens.' He said to Sam. 'You know, that travel to the past thing done by Castiel.'

Sam looked at Dean who turned how Keith acted as a joke.

Dean stopped chuckling seeing Sam didn't. 'Okay I had enough.' He turned around and left. He let Sam do the consoling towards the others.

Dean and Sam travels inside the forest with Keith and Kyle. Dean and Sam both are holding a gun on one hand and a flashlight on the other. Keith has prepared as well for anything that may come out – she carried a flashlight on one hand while her right hand stayed free but prepared to pull anything out.

Keith had changed clothes wearing black short shorts, something easy to move on.

'So how long 'till we get there.' Dean asked as he led the way with Sam beside him. He continues to walk. He is getting impatient with all the walking.

They weren't exactly following a specific route. They kept walking on the rocky grassy ground.

'Oh it's deep in the forest.' Kyle said as he tries to keep up with the other three. He is tired but he didn't seem to falter. He continues to lead the way deeper.

Keith marks the trees with a small blade unable to easily be seen by anyone, or at least she thought.

Kyle had been letting Keith do as she pleases, pretending that he didn't mind her putting marks.

The forest is dark. The moon shone not too bright over the forest, the stars aiding the moon. There is the hooting sound of an owl, the sounds of the night insects, and the rustling sound of the trees as the wind blew in the ground unsteady.

'Are you alright?' Sam slows down his pace to meet Keith's.

Keith looked at Sam and then walked pass him. She walked close to Dean, 'Don't think that just because I'm a girl I'm weak. You will be surprised to find other girls out there that could beat the crap out of you guys.'

Dean stopped and then looked back at Keith surprise as she stopped right beside him. He didn't know if Keith is simply being cheeky or taunting him. 'Well at the moment I could beat the crap out of you!' he said in a matter of fact tone.

Keith stared at Dean with a pause and then walked pass him. 'Well you might be able to but you wont I'm sure of that.'

Dean looked back at Sam. He looked at Sam gestured asking if he will be allowed to hit Keith even if just once. He is getting irritated at how Keith had been speaking to them without respect.

'**No!'** Sam said as he shook his head. He walked towards Dean and passes his brother to catch up with Keith. Even if he hates the way Keith is treating them, he couldn't just leave her behind and get hit by Dean.

'Feels like we have been going in circles.' Dean complained. Even under the night sky he could tell that something is wrong.

The path they took seemed long. They have been walking for more than an hour inside the forest and have not seen a single sign of any ritual site for that matter. There were only trees, and greens.

'**That's 'cause we are**.' Keith said in a matter of fact monotone. She caught Sam and Dean's attention. She stopped walking, pointed at a tree bark she had marked with a knife; she turned and faced Kyle. She looked at Kyle in the eye. She is ready to take out a knife and point it to Kyle, her right hand at her back. 'Is there really a house out here?'

'What?' Dean turned around. He looked at Kyle. 'Well is there?'

'It's my job.' Kyle muttered. He has his face hidden.

'What?' Sam asked. He didn't understand what Kyle said.

Kyle raised his head only to reveal he is possessed by something.

'Okay that's not him.' Sam said pointed out.

'You think college boy?' Dean mocked.

Sam pulled Keith and hid her behind him. He made sure that if an attack ever happens he'll be able to protect Keith at least for the matter.

'Possessed huh?' Dean uttered. He points his gun at Kyle ready to shoot.

Kyle tilt his head back and then rotated it just like exercising it. 'I am really close. But hey we really are deep in the forest. This is my territory.'

'What do you want?' Sam asked as he shields Keith from Kyle. He aimed his gun towards Kyle. He tried to remain calm, not to easily be tempted or lose rationale.

'Blood.' Kyle answered with a smile. He spoke as if what he wanted is such a small thing. 'I want all of her blood.'

'So you are one of those that sacrifice blood.' Dean answered with a smile.

'Where is my aunt?' Keith threw a question. She has not forgotten the reason that she have come out, to look for her aunt. Depending on Kyle's answer, she wouldn't let Kyle let off so easy.

'She wasn't really what I want.' Kyle said with a displeased look. 'So I disposed of her.' He cynically smiled. 'She is of no use to me anymore. Old age and then there is that disease. I can't have her ruin my potion. You are the one I am waiting for Keith. I need your blood Keith.' He sounded like an addict.

'You mean that blood **crap**.' Dean uttered disgusted. He is frustrated; he wanted to kill off the thing that possess' Kyle but he couldn't, the last minute, Sam stopped him.

'No wait Dean.' Sam called for a stop. He knew the chances, that maybe they could take the demon out of Kyle, they'll try.

'You killed her?' Keith asked. Her voice started to shake. 'You did, didn't you?' She stares at Kyle. She slowly starts to feel her loathe towards Kyle. At the end, venturing in the forest, she had expected somewhat her aunt dead. She had prepared herself to hear the news but it was still hard to accept.

'**Dean!**' Sam noticed the air around them getting cold. He saw mist forming. He realized that it is spirits coming out of their hiding. If it had been normal, it is fine – but the mist is dark colored, he knew that it is a demon rather than a spirit.

The sounds of the animals disappeared. Even the wind blowing coldly became different.

Dean looked up, 'Okay this doesn't look good.' He saw a dark mist flying towards them.

'**Let's go Dean**!' Sam shouted. He pulled Keith's arm and dragged her away.

Sam and Dean ran back towards the lodge. They kept running but neither was sure where exactly they are running to. All they know is that they mustn't get separated or get caught by the spirits.

Keith let Sam drag her around. She looked at Kyle until he disappeared out of her sight.

Dean looked back and saw the mist about to make an attack towards Sam and so he jumped over Sam and Keith to cover for them.

'Dean,' Sam called as he grovels on the ground and Dean's face close to his.

'Don't thank me yet.' Dean said as he helps Keith and Sam up.

The three continued to flee. Sam and Dean didn't bring anything that could stop the mist from running after them. Dean tried throwing the holy water but it didn't have much of an effect. Gun is rendered ineffective against the mist since IT is mist.

Keith got hit on her left shoulder like a spear had hit it. It is painful for her but endured it.

'Keith!' Sam got worried seeing that Keith is hurt.

'No stopping right now!' Dean said as he slowed his running pace so that he'd run behind Sam and Keith.

The mist continued to chase after the three. They wondered ho long they need to run especially that they were actually tired and that one of them – Keith, is injured.

The three reached the lodge.

Sam slams on the door to be opened. He had forgotten that he told the others that the door should not be opened.

The people inside were reluctant to open since Sam said once that it shouldn't be.

Dean kicked the door open and closed it immediately.

The three relaxed that they were in closed room.

'What happened?' Liza asked panicked to see Keith bleeding from her shoulder.

Tony immediately tends to Keith's injury. 'That's why I told you not to come! You should have stayed!'

'I left my bag back there.' Keith said huffing and puffing due to exhaustion as she sat on the chair that Tony made her to sit on. 'I need to get it back.'

'Is that… Is that all you can think about?' Mira questioned staring at Keith being treated.

'Don't be stupid!' Tony raised his voice. 'You are not going out there!'

'Where is Kyle?' Adrian asked approaching Dean and Sam.

'He is …' Sam glanced to Dean. He felt awkward talking about what had happened to Kyle.

'We couldn't save him.' Dean said. He thought that it is better to let the others expect too much. 'We ran as fast as we could out there back here.'

'So are we stuck here?' the female asked with a worried expression. 'Is that what you are saying?'

'It isn't over!' Keith coldly said. 'I will be the one to end it.'

Tony slapped Keith's left cheek. 'Aren't you done being selfish? You should stop your nonsense!'

'Only Dean and I will return.' Sam walked close to Keith. 'You need to understand that after what happened –'

'I said I don't care!' Keith said. 'Aren't I alive? There is no danger there yet! Besides, isn't it I who he wants?'

'Stop it already!' Dean shouted. He glares at Keith. 'How long 'till you can be satisfied?'

'Are you really asking me?' Keith eyed Dean. 'Isn't it obvious?'

'Don't think that I'll let you go out there again!' Tony said. He strongly opposed the idea of Keith leaving.

'Don't speak anymore.' Keith said leaving her seat. She looked at Tony with cold eyes. 'Tell me what rights do you have to stop me? You aren't someone related to me. Besides, you people pretending to be family really sucks when we aren't even related.'

'Even without blood relation we can be family.' Mira informs. 'Doesn't it always start like that with two people? We care for you honestly.'

'Do you even know what you are saying?' Keith asked. 'Tell me to what extent you really know me?'

'We don't, because you won't even let us.' Adrian said. He sounded irritated that Keith remained aloof towards them.

Keith walked away.

Tony turned to Dean and Sam. 'You are not going to let her come won't you?' His tone and gestures telling Sam and Dean to answer no; he is prepared to force Dean and Sam to stop Keith coming along.

'Well we don't intend to.' Sam answered.

'**Wait**!' Liza uttered surprising everyone in the room.

'Geez what is it?' Alex said irritated to be startled.

'Doesn't the kitchen she walked into have a back door?' Liza said covering her mouth.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. They could tell what Keith has in mind.

'Let's go Sam!' Dean called as he rushed.

Sam followed Dean leaving an instruction to others. 'Just stay here together until we get back.'

'What the hell is that?' Dean asked leaning against a thick trunk tree which he used as a hiding place. He and Sam found Keith, but in the most not so good situation.

'Beats me.' Sam answered. He glanced at Keith sitting on the ground. 'But whatever it is, it's after her.'

The three of them cornered together again by something.

'What did you do anyway?' Dean eyed Keith. He is a little bit frustrated. He believed that Keith actually had done something.

'Nothing.' Keith answered in a soft voice while curled up like a ball. 'Nothing really.' She didn't move for a while. The impact of learning her aunt dead gave her a goal to not be easy on Kyle. She didn't care much about her injury. She managed to find her bag at least is what she thought. She believes that there is something useful she can use against Kyle in her bag.

Somehow, the Keith, Sam, and Dean ended meeting up again the mist. They weren't given much choice to run deeper into the forest until cornered by the mist and Kyle.

'You have to tell us alright?' Sam said as he pat Keith's back.

'I didn't do anything.' Keith said as she uncurled herself and normally sat on the ground. 'Whatever you say or with your persuasion, there is **nothing** _**to say**_!' She hated that the two kept persisting that she did something even when she didn't.

'Well maybe it is about now to clean her blood.' Dean noted. He figured that the mist and Kyle might be getting drawn to the blood trickling down her arm. 'They do need a clean blood you know.'

'What are you two talking about?' Keith glared at Dean how nasty he spoke. 'It's disgusting you know!'

'But that guy looked like he **really **wanted you for something.' Dean uttered. 'Even I could tell that.'

Keith kept quiet as she turned her head away from Dean.

'Anyway we need to hurry.' Sam said. He tries to think of a plan to get out of the situation that they are in.

'_Kill or be killed.'_ Keith muttered coldly. _'We need to quickly do it to get revenge at least for my aunt.' She managed to pull herself back together._

'Hold up!' Dean uttered as he grabbed hold of Keith's unscathed shoulder. 'I understand what you are feeling but –.'

'Do you know how painful it is to lose my mother when I was young?' Keith glares and shot at Dean as if ready to burst into tears. '**To lose everyone in my life.** I have to put up with everything.' Tears suddenly started gushing out. '**A father that I can't even give my trust to!** And now **my only family dead!** Tell me how can I let it be? I know what I need to do! I won't stop it even if you try doing it. I will end it with my own hands. I will not let this pass.'

'And how will you live on your own then?' Dean asked frustrated. 'You can't just walk around out here. **You are a kid! **What's more, you are injured! You should rely on us!' He could tell that the way Keith spoke, she is ready to throw away everything, including her life.

Keith licked wet her lips and then swallowed. She managed to stop her tears and dries her eyes of it with her hands. She faced Dean frustrated herself. 'I am well aware that _**I am a kid**_. But there is nothing _**to do**_. I am an **unwanted** child to begin with but my mom tried her best with **the limited time** we had together **to give** her love to me; and then there is my aunt, the only one who willingly adopted me. Now you tell me that there is really a future for me, **huh! **Is there? Right now there is nothing else to lose!'

'It is painful really but there is still a chance for you!' Dean reasoned but raised his voice.

'Will the two of you stop for one second!' Sam shouts; he looked at Dean and Keith. He couldn't believe that Dean and Keith would have the time to argue given the situation they are in. 'We can't argue now! We need to get the hell out of here you know!' he got pissed that Dean and Keith had forgotten they are in a predicament.

'Not with that thing around.' Keith stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Now look.' Sam looked tired after running and now acting like a referee. 'We need to watch out for it. We can't possibly give Keith here.'

'Not that you would.' Keith spoke out interrupting Sam. She sounded so sure of herself.

Sam glanced at Keith and then continued, 'Anyway we need to act quickly. Possibly lure IT out.'

'You say that but you will still need to use me to lure Kyle out.'

Sam looked at Keith. He hated the idea he got but if they want o rid of Kyle or whatever possessing him they needed something. 'We got no choice.' He didn't like the idea itself but they did the same trick almost too often. 'We will be able to protect you though so don't worry.'

'Okay.' Dean agreed. He scratched the back of his head. 'I wouldn't say the best plan but it will work.'

And so the three put their plan into action using Keith as bait; Keith stood out wide in the open after Sam put a charm that _could _possibly dispel any possession. Sam and Dean hid in different spot where they could easily jump out.

'Kyle!' Keith shouted out in the open. 'I'm here waiting for you! You need my blood don't you? I can give it to you! Just try it out and I'll make you a deal!'

Dean eyed Sam, '_That isn't pat of the plan._'

Sam took a peek to Keith who is opening the wounded part of her shoulder and letting out blood. 'She is doing it too much.'

Keith showed presented her blood as she wiped off a few with her right palm. She didn't care much about the pain of making herself bleed more. Kyle walked out slowly and appeared before Keith. He has a smile on his face. 'Aren't you the sacrificial type! You are no different from your father or brothers.'

'I don't have a father.' Keith coldly said facing Kyle. 'Nor do I know of any brothers you speak of. The only families I've got are dead.' She point her blade to Kyle, 'From the beginning I didn't like Kyle anyway.'

Kyle gave a cold smile. 'That's too bad. He actually likes you. He finally found the person he likes, a reason to want to live more. He wanted it, what I want and so gave it to him. He will die if I leave his body. He wanted to live long. I've stayed in this body for more than a century. I am the one who actually kills those people. The one you spoke to by the way is the dark side of this body's owner. I might as well tell you all of this since you're going to die anyway.'

Keith stared at Kyle. She didn't move an inch. Her arm on her side but ready to attack any moment as she held on each hand a blade. She is cautious towards Kyle who she understood well that might kill her in an instant. 'What do you know? Aren't you a lowly demon?'

'A demon huh?' Kyle chuckled. He shrugged as a joke how Keith treated him as a lowly demon. 'A demon that knew everything about you; how you saw your mother die right before your eyes. Your father who didn't even know who you really are and considered you a child of another, he left you unbeknownst to his blood relation to you; you should at least know he died. It'll be turning three years now. Quite admirable really; all those sacrifice for his kids.' He paused and glanced at the places where Dean and Sam are hiding with a grin.

'_Did he find out?_' Sam, Dean and Keith all thought at the same time. Though they were thinking something altogether. Dean and Sam worried that their plan have been found out, while Keith worried that her life might have been found out - the secret she kept in her heart.

'Keith do you want to meet your brothers?' Kyle asked with a smile.

'Shut the hell up!' Keith cursed. 'I wouldn't trust a word a thing you are saying.'

'Hmmm…' Kyle crossed his arms on his chest. 'Guess you don't really trust me that much huh. Well to prove myself – Isn't your father John Winchester, the man that you curse so much?'

Dean and Sam's eyes widened surprised what they heard. _Their father actually has a daughter?_

Keith flinched. She tried to hide that she is least affected to what Kyle had been saying. She is more concern on exacting revenge for her aunt.

'Quit playing games!' Keith uttered. She showed that she is unaffected of Kyle's words. 'I do not know that man. For all I know his soul may rot in hell.'

'Well currently he is in hell.' Kyle informed in a matter-of-fact tone. 'I don't know if you are quite perceptive or hate him that much. But your brothers are here. Sam and Dean!' He called the two as if wanting them to come out. 'You'll hate them too right? They are with you! You just met them, the Winchester brothers.' He chuckled. 'Quite a reunion, you guys working together to kill me off.' His smile widened. '**JUST TO BE KILLED!**' His expression started to change; he became serious, 'Now shall we stop this talk!'

Keith is taken back as Kyle suddenly went forward to attack her.

Dean and Sam came out. They attacked Kyle to protect Keith. They both fired at will to Kyle.

Keith tried to protect herself and threw three blades into Kyle's body swiftly.

Kyle a few inch away from Keith stopped and then fell before them weakened from what the three had done to him. He knelt on the ground panting trying to hold on. He received three shots from Sam, five shots from Dean, and three shots from Keith.

'Funny.' Kyle said with a smile as he lay on the ground. 'To think that I extended the life of this human to this point gets killed by you people.' he chuckled.

Sam, Dean and Keith walked closer and looked down on Kyle hanging on for his dear life.

'What is Kyle's condition exactly?' Keith asked. She asked for the sake of knowing.

'What?' Kyle asked. 'Gonna rub it in? Besides, even if you guys knows, I'll – we will be dead anyway.'

Sam felt pity towards the demon. He had thought that the demon had the chance to evade after all with all of its ability but didn't. He wondered if there is more to it than meets the eye.

Dean tried to understand the situation that Kyle and the demon since he himself died. He just couldn't accept that to live, one must sacrifice the lives of others.

Kyle closed his eyes slowly. His breathing came to stop.

'Let him rest in peace.' Sam said softly as he pats Keith's shoulder.

Keith has a lonely sad look. At the end, she pitied Kyle who is trying to live. She saw herself in Kyle; she who feared death upon coming close to one.

Dean, Sam and Keith walked around for a while until they found a house filled with corpses, Keith's aunt included. They torched all the bodies along with Kyle's. They turned around finding their way back to the lodge.

'So what happened?' Mira asked as she welcomed back the three. She looked around seeing that Kyle is nowhere to be seen. 'Where is Kyle?'

'Are you alright?' Alex asked approaching Keith. He looked like a worried lover.

Dean, Sam and Keith all looked exhausted. They were covered in dirt and leaves alike. Keith covered in spots of blood.

'I can't pay you guys anymore.' Keith muttered. She has her head lowered. She looked like she had just lost a game of her life. 'My aunt is already dead, and so is Kyle. We… I ki -.'

'You don't need to look for them.' Dean said in a lost of hope tone. He knew what Keith is going to say, he didn't want her to be a murderer. 'We took care of it already. Just leave this place; at least tomorrow morning. '

'I am very sorry for the inconvenience.' Keith turned and bowed towards the customers. She still refuse to let her face be seen. 'I will return the money that you have paid. I cannot even begin to fathom the fright that I gave you all.'

'It's alright.' The female said from the couple. 'You experience hardships yourself.' She smiled gently.

Keith felt if she lifts her head she wouldn't be able to stop to let her expression out if she saw the woman's expression.

The customers left back to get their things packed.

'What will you do?' Tony asked as Liza stood by his side. 'Your guardian is gone now. You can't actually stay here can you?'

'I'll be fine.' Keith said facing Tony. She managed to show a smile. 'You need to focus on what you will do today though. But I can at least give you the money that aunt meant to give you guys.' She turned away. She went to the kitchen.

Tony's eyes followed Keith enter the kitchen.

'You actually want her to come with us don't you?' Liza glanced at her uncle.

Tony didn't say a word. He looked sad. 'Yes, but I doubt she'd want to come.'

Everyone in the room left exchanged looks before they left back to their rooms.

Sam sat back on his bed as he and Dean returned to their rooms. He looked at the ceiling. 'You really think that she's alright?'

'Don't know.' Dean answered as he stuffs his things inside the bag on his bed. 'Maybe. Maybe not. But we shouldn't really care much.' He paused stuffing his bag with his clothes.

'But the demon's words. I wonder if it is true.' Sam looked at Dean. He stood at the doorway to the bathroom.

Dean and Sam's eyes met.

'Don't know.' Dean answered. He sat on the bed. 'Demon's do lie. And she is pretty much convinced that he did.' He recalled the expression that Keith had the moment the demon spoke of the name _John Winchester_. He knows that she is hiding something.

'Did he really?' Sam questioned. It is hard for him to believe that the demon had lied and the way that Keith had reacted to their father's name – John Winchester. 'But the reaction on her face, you saw it too right? The mere fact that he said out our father's name out made her react differently. There aren't many people with the same name.'

There is an awkward silence in the room.

Somebody knock at the door. The door opened as Sam granted the person to enter.

'Keith.' Sam called as he approached Keith.

Keith handed back the cash. It is the money that Sam and Dean had paid. 'You can leave tomorrow. I wouldn't suggest you to do so tonight. It'll be dangerous even for you guys.'

'Why are you accepting like this easily?' Sam asked as he held the money. 'Why don't you question us; and what about the demon's words? Aren't you curious?' he grabbed hold of Keith's shoulders dropping the money. He questioned how Keith easily or calm Keith is. 'You know John Winchester don't you?'

Keith didn't meet Sam's eyes. 'If I am curious it wouldn't do me any good. Besides, he said that John Winchester is dead. I don't know how much of that demon's words are true but I couldn't care less. What is past is past. Besides, that man has nothing to do with me.'

'So you know something?' Dean asked eyeing Keith from his bed.

Sam released Keith and looked at Dean.

'Yeah.' Keith answered to Dean as she closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door. 'But what good will it does by telling you anyway?' She looked at Dean and Sam with cold eyes.

'…' Sam looked away. He did consider what good will it do. He couldn't actually say that it is to prove that she is really their sister.

Keith sighed. 'Very well. With that expressions you guys have I don't think you'll let me off so easy.' She coldly smiled. She made sure the door behind her is closed and that there was nobody around nearby. She began to tell them the highlights of her life. 'I know John Winchester as my father by accident. I was four then when I first met him; he went to meet my mom at Midwest City, OK where we currently reside. Mom introduced me to him as one of her fling child you might say. John doesn't know that I am his child as well.'

'Wait… four?' Dean couldn't believe what he heard. 'You said you met him at that young age and recalls it?'

Keith smiles, 'Yeah pretty much. I've always got this photographic memory thing so past event can't easily be forgotten even if I want to.' She pauses. 'Continuing, there is nothing to prove I'm his' but mom's words and a mere picture and well a journal. That journal I found was by accident when I retuned to the house to clean up, the family living in the house now seemed kind. I couldn't tell them that a tragic happened there when I was just about to turn five – when my mom passed away killed by some dark mist, pretty sure that there is some creature I don't know that did it.' She paused, 'My mom's family talked over who would take care of me after her death, so I ended here. That's pretty much all of it.'

The brothers were a bit unconvinced, but surely enough she would not lie to what she knows.

Keith suspected what Sam wanted to express until she realized that his feelings was genuine; her heart felt light. It is the first time she heard someone praise her aunt after so long by somebody else. She felt crying. She refused to cry before the two though. 'Yes she did.' Her voice almost breaking.

'We can't force you to go with us; but would you like a ride at least with us?' Sam asked with a smile. 'At least until the next town?'

Keith looked at Sam and then towards Dean. She almost considered saying yes when she recalled the hatred she has for John Winchester. 'No!' she answered him. 'I can't possibly travel with you people.'

Sam took a piece of paper and wrote his number. He hands it over to Keith. 'If by chance you need help you can reach us in that number.'

Keith stared at the paper in Sam's hand; she hesitated, took a while before she accepted it. 'I'm not too sure if that day will come, but –.' She manage to give a smile towards Sam and Dean, a shy smile but genuine. 'I'll keep it just in case.'

'Well aren't you the stubborn chic?' Dean teased as he pat her head. 'We'll meet again for sure! If anything comes up, call us!'

The lodge is emptied. Dean and Sam continued their hunt again.


End file.
